


thinking about dreaming about life

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Texas Lives, Gen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, finally touching it up enough to post, sorta a varation on the failure au, wrote this a few months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Church finds that forgetting someone isn't as easy as simply saying the words.





	thinking about dreaming about life

**Author's Note:**

> title is from everything is temporary (sticks and stones) by cavetown

“No. I’m not gonna say I love you.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna say I forget you.”

 

There’s a knot of regret and unhappiness twisting in him, heavy and tangled, and he pushes it down, ignores the urge to scream and cry, and focuses on keeping his voice steady. “I forget you.”

 

The ground shakes slightly. The words are hard to choke out, but he says them anyway, because he has to. Because someone has to. “I’m letting you go.”

 

He turns, expecting to find himself alone, but Texas is still standing there, staring at him.

 

She scoffs, and he feels a strange sort of relief wash over him at the sound of her voice. “You really thought that would work?” she asks, sounding incredulous and almost amused. “You wanted to get rid of me that badly?" She lets out a bitter laugh. "Listen to me, Church. I'm not Allison. I'm nothing like her. I'm just who you all thought she was. Who you remembered her as.”

 

She sighs. “The Director - he spent _years_ chasing her. He clung to his memories of her like they were the _only_ thing in the world that mattered, and he was willing to hurt the people who trusted him in order to get her back.” He can hear the anger simmering underneath her words. “He went too far, and he needs to pay for what he did. But you're not him, no matter how much you think you are. Who you're based off of doesn't compare to who you grow to be.”

 

Tex meets his eyes. “You don't have to forget me, because I'm _not_ her, and you're not _him_ . You can't just _snap_ your fingers and make me go away – I'm always going to be a part of you, whether you like it or not. So make the fucking best of it, huh?”  

 

Church starts to respond, but stops, going quiet. “Yeah,” he says finally. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

He can’t see Tex’s face, but he knows she’s grinning wickedly. “Now let's get out of here, and go kick some ass.”


End file.
